United States Patent to Macemon et al., entitled Apparatus And Method For Fabricating A High Voltage Winding For A Toroidal Transformer, No. 4,683,919, issued Aug. 4, 1987, and U.S. Pat. to Macemon et al., having the same title, No. 4,699,184, issued Oct. 13, 1987, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference, disclose a high voltage winding machine for winding a plurality of pie-shaped coil bundles which are interconnected by at least one continuous wire from which the coil bundles have been wound so that the coil bundles, after removal from the winding machine, can be positioned in an arc to form at least a part of a toroidal winding. In those machines, a mandrel is provided with a series of pie-shaped coil forms so that an interconnected sequence of pie-shaped coil bundles can be wound sequentially on the mandrel. To wind the pie-shaped coil bundles, the mandrel rotates with respect to a wire guiding device so that the wire is accurately placed within a pie-shaped cavity defined by the pie-shaped forms, including the undercut portion of the forms. Because all of the pie-shaped coil bundles are located on a single mandrel and thus rotate together until the last coil bundle is wound, the prior machines make it difficult to perform post-winding operations on the already-completed coil bundles during rotation of the winding mandrel. Thus, the prior machines, although producing completely satisfactory toroidal windings, have the disadvantage that post-winding processing of the coil bundle must await the completion of the winding of the last of the coil bundles in the sequence.